Secret love
by SeddieChick98
Summary: What will happen Shane brakes up with Claire and who will she turn to for comfort? A/n sorry is a crap summery I am really bad at them but please read I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys there may be quit a few spelling mistakes in this because I'm doing it on my iPhone but I hope u enjoy it and please review.**

Claire pov

god it has been a long day first I had to get up at eight this morning to go to collage which I didn't mind that much because I love to go to school but then straight after school I had to come to the lab to work with my crazy vampier boss myelin who I don't mind that much he is just well how to put this nicely is that he is slightly insane and I know what your proberly thinking why do I still work for him if he is insane and well the answer is that I have to because the founder of morganville Amelie is making me so there is now way out it but I wish u hadn't gone today because when I got there I walked down the satires and saw myrin about to take his pet spider bob out of his cage so I said " no myrin I am not working in here today if you are going to have him out I'm sorry it's just he really creeps me out " and then he turned to me and said " well hello to you to Claire and also yes I am going to have him out because he hasn't been out for ages and he needs to stretch his leg so yes and with that he turns back to bobs cage and goes to get him out again bit I whine "please myrin he scars me and also last time you had him out while we were working he jumped on my shoulder and scared the living shit out of me so I dropped the acid I was working with on the floor and then some of it went on my shoe and burnt through it and I had to throw them away" and because I whined he sighs and snaps " fine but I'm getting him out next time and there is nothing you can do about and now enough chit chat it's time to get to work" so with that I smile an head over to the work I was doing last time and get to work but after I start myrin says " and also stop smiling or I will get bob out " with that the smile drops off my face and I question " how did you know I was smiling I was face inch away from him " he laughs at me and snickers " I could hear the musciles in your face move " after he said that I was officially creeped out so I turn back to my work and carry on with what I had left to do.

After I had finished I looked back up at the clock and realise I still had over two hours left over so I turned to myrin and asked " I've finished so what do u want me to do now ?" He didn't look at me after I asked him he just said "em well I suppose you can go home because there is nothing else I need you to do today" after he said that I got my phone out and texted Shane to come pick me up early and as soon as I sent it like 10 seconds later I got a text back off him that said he would be there in fifteen minuets with two kisses on the end which made me smile so with that I put my phone away and tides away the stuff she was using and just as she was getting her bag ready myrin says " oh and by the way Claire you didn't need to come into work tomorrow because one I could see how tierd you were today and two because I have nothing for you to do ok" after he said that she works up to him and gives him a hug and whispers " thank you" at first he didn't hug back because he was shocked but then he hugged her back and just as they had started to hug properly they broke apart because they heard Shane yell behind them " what the hell is going oh here?"

**A/N so I know it is short but I didn't know what else to put in and also I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger so I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey i'm back again tonight because i have nothing else to do and got an idea for the next chapter so i hope you like it xx**

**Shane pov**

When my phone went of i knew exactly who it was because it couldn't of been Micheal because he was upstairs and eves not aloud to use her phone at work so it had to be Claire so as soon as it went of i pause my game i was playing and checked the text and it said "**HEY BABE MYRIN IS LETTING ME GO EARLY SO CAN YOU COME PICK ME UP?"** I replied straight away saying **"yeah sure be there in fifteen xx" **as soon as i sent the text i put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket and headed out.

It didn't take me long to get there because once i put my head up again i realized i was near the ally next to the day house so i quickly walk down it open the door to the loons lab and walk down the stairs but when i get to the bottom i get really annoyed because i look up agin and i see Claire and myrin hugging so i yell "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" **and with that they jump apart and Claire snaps "what the hell Shane you almost gave me a heart attack" i get more angry at that so i scream back at her "**DON'T WHAT THE HELL ME WHAT WHERE YOU DOING HUGGING THAT" **i could tell claire got made at this but i didn't care i was really made right now but i was hurt when she yelled at me "**oh fuck sake shane don't be suck a dick i was just hugging him and also don't call him a that he is my friend you twat"** i hated the fact that she just called me a twat so i walk up to her and scream in her face"**DON'T EVER CALL ME A TWAT YOU STUPID WHORE YOUR THE ONE WHO IS SLUTTING IT UP WITH HER BOSS" **she shoves me away for that and then screams right back at me "**I AM FAR FROM A WHORE SHANE AND THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND MYRIN WE ARE JUST FRIENDS AND I HAVE NOT GIVEN YOU ANY INDICATION THAT I AM CHEATING ON YOU BECAUSE I'M NOT YOU UNGRATEFUL ASS HOLE"** i could feel my face getting red with anger from this so i bellow back "**DON'T CALL ME THAT AND YOU DIDN'T NEED TO GIVE ME ANY INDICATION BECAUSE YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE IT JUST BY THE WAY YOU WERE HUGGING HIM AND OH YEAH WE ARE OVER YOU DUMB LITTLE BITCH" **and once i had said it i immediately regretted it because claire shoved past me crying and the ran out the lab.

**Claire pov**

I shoved past shane and ran straight out of the lab crying as soon as shane said we were over and as i was running i heard myrin start to have ago at shane but i didn't stick around long enough to hear what he was saying because just as he was starting to have ago at him i was bursting through the lab door and running as fast as i could because all i wanted to do was get away from shane so i just kept on running. But because i was so tired i couldn't run that far so as soon as i got to the park entrance i went in and sat on one of the park benches and carried on crying.

I didn't know how long i had been sat there but soon i started to drift of to sleep but as i was about to i heard a very familiar voice say "claire are you ok ?" so i opened my eyes at this and saw that it was Micheal which made me want to cry again so i did and just shook my head no and then put put my head in my head in my hands and carried on crying and then i felt a pair of strong arms go around me and then i heard Micheal say in a gentle voice "please claire tell me whats wrong" after he said that i looked up at him and cried "s-s-shane bro-oke up wi-ith me-e" and then i put my head back down on Micheal's chest and carried on crying and just before i blacked out with exhaustion i heard Michael whisper "i'm gonna kill him" and with that i was gone.

**Micheal pov**

I was going to kill shane for doing this to claire how could he she loved him more than anything in the world and he just goes and breaks up with her like the dumb shit he is and when i get home i am going to have a real good go at him for this.i'm just gonna... i got pulled out of my thoughts when i heard a soft snore come from claire and i realised she was asleep so picked her up and started to walk home.

when i got home i walked into the house and just as i was eve came out of the living room and gasped and then started to freak out saying "**oh my god is she ok did she get attacked is she hurt dose she need to got to a..." **i cut her off by whispering "shh she is ok i found her on a park bench crying because shane broken up with her but i don't know why though because she blacked out before i could ask her" once i was done eve whispers " oh no the poor thing she must be heart broken ok why don't you take her upstairs and put her in her bed and then come back down because we need to talk about how we are going to deal with shane ok?" i just nod and give her a quick kiss and then head upstaires and go into claires room and lay her down on her bed and kiss her on the forehead and then walk out of her room and head back downstaires to eve. But when i get to the bottom of the staires shane comes throught the door so as soon as he has shut it i run at him at vampier speed and pin him up againist the door and snap **"what the hell is wrong with you?"**

**A/N OK SO THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE ****REVIEWXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**eve pov **

As soon as I heard micheal snap **" what the hell is wrong with you. ?" **I knew Shane was home is I ran out of the living room to find Shane pinned up against the front door by the throught by micheal. So I walk up behind micheal put my hand on his shoulder which makes him turn his head towards me and I say gently " you attacking him is not going to solve anything so take your hand away from his throught ok " micheal thinks about it at first bit then he nods ok and moves his hand away from Shane's throught and takes a step back from him. Once he dose Shane starts to rub his throught and chrokes out "thanks eve" but as soon aa he says it I slap him and yell "**oh no don't thank me I'm pissed at you but u didn't want micheal to kill you before I got my say and I have a lot to say and the first thing is that you are a total jackass for breaking up with Claire for no reason why would you do that you broke the poor girls heart you total dumb ass and I have a lot more to say but I need to stop yelling before I wake up Claire oh yeah and one more thing" **and then she slaps him again so he puts his hand on his cheek and then looks up really angrily at me and then punches me really heard the face and once he did everything went black.

**Michael pov**

After Shane punched eve in the face I was ferious at him so I attack him by punching him and we are tackling each other to the ground not stopping at all to even check on eve which I should be doing but right now all I want to do right now is rip off shanes head. While we were fighting each other I didn't even realise that Claire had woken up but i did when she shouted "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**from the top of the staries and the reason she did was because Shane had pushed me to the ground and was about to stake me but all of a sudden the stake flew out of his hand .**  
><strong>

**A/N hey guys I know it is like extremely short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger again but I will up load soon and I also wanted to thank the people who commented on my story it means a lot thanks guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Claire pov_**

I didn't know how long i had been asleep for but when i woke up i realised that i wasn't in the park anymore i was in my bedroom which ment Micheal had brought me home. At first i didn't know what had woken me up because i was still shattered but the i heard yelling coming from down stairs but i just ignored it because i knew it was micheal having a go at shane for dumping me so i lay back down on my bed but then all of a sudden i heard eve scream so i through my cover off me , jumped out of bed and ran to the top off the stairs and when i looked down i saw eve knocked out on the floor and micheal and shane fighting. I was to shocked at first to move but when i was about to go down the stairs i saw a stake in shanes back pocket and i knew he would pull it on micheal soon so i quickly ran back into my room wrote a quick note to micheal that said '**AS SOON AS I SLAP SHANE RUN INTO THE LIVINGROOM AND GRAB MY CHEMISTRY BOOK OFF THE TABLE IT'S THE BIG BLUE ONE'** after i wrote the note i ran back to the stairs and as i had predicted shane was just pulling the stake out off his back pocket as micheal was lay on the floor at his feet so i screamed "**NOOOOOOOOOOO"**

And then ran down the stairs slapped the stake out off shanes hand and screeched at him "**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY AND STAKE MICHEAL YOU WORTH LESS PIECE OFF SHIT HE IS SUPPOST TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND (MICHEAL GRABS NOTE OUT OFF CLAIRES HAND)WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FIRST YOU BRAKE UP WITH ME THEN I BET IT WAS YOU WHO KNOCKED OUT EVE AND THEN YOU GO STAKE YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU UTTER DICK" **i can tell he was angre at that so i knew he was going to yell at me and just as i thought he was going to he did and what he said was "**OH HERE WE GO AGAIN PROTECTING A VAMPIER YOU STUPID LITTLE WHORE OR SHOULD I SAY FANG BANGER"** once he said that i was furious so i slapped him and just as i asked micheal went and got my book for me. But he got back just in time because just as he put the book in my hand shane went to slap me but i quickly through my arm up and smaked shane around the head with my book knocking him out.

Once i made sure shane was out cold i turned to a stunned micheal and asked "you ok?" but he just nodded in respons so i laughed "oh my god what did you think i wanted the book for so i could read it while shane slaps me" micheal laughs back at me " no but i didn't think _you_ would be able to knock him out with it no affence but the way " i walk over to him and slap him on the face and smirk as he holds his cheek and then i say "now you know how hard i can hit do you wanna check your girlfriend is ok" with that he curses and runs over to eve and checks to see if shes ok i walk over as well and start to shake her shoulders to see if i can wake her up but micheal says "it's no use shes out cold for the night i think i should take her up and put her to bed " i just nod in respons and he heads up and i go and sit down on the sofa leaving an knocked out shane on the hall way floor.

After i watched a bit of tv and read a bit of my book i went up to take a shower but as i go to the top of the stairs micheal was coming out the bothroom with only a towel around his waist. At first i just stare at him thinking 'god he is hot' but then i shake my head and head towards the bathroom while saying "hey micheal" and the quickly walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind i get out the shower i realise that i left my cloths in the bedroom so quickly rap a towel around me and head to my room micheal is sat on my bed with his head down so i say "ahh micheal what are you doing in here?" with that he looks up and and sees that i'm only in a towel so he says "oh god claire i didn't realise i'll just eh leave " but i shake my head and laugh " don't worry about it and you dont have to leave i can tell you want to talk to me but would you mind turning around while i get dressed?" he just nods and turns around so i quickly run over to my dresser grab a pair of shorts and a vest top and quickly throw them on. As i am just about to say to micheal he can turn back around i see him smiling so i ask him " did you look or something ?" he just shakes his head no so i say "why are you smiling like that then ?" so he laughs " that wierd shape birth mark on the back of you left thigh it looks like a fish or something like that" and carries on laughing until i smake him on the arm and say "oh just shut it and tell me what you wanted to tell me before you started making fun of my deformed birth mark" once i'm done i go and sit on my bed and then micheal sits next to me and says genntly " i just wanted to see how you was after you know the whole shane brake up thing" i look him in the eyes not speaking for a minuet but the i just look down and sigh " i'm not sad anymore i'm just angrey now because first he broke up with me for a completely stupid reason and then he tries to stake you the jackass"once i'm done micheal grabs my chin and gently makes me look up tomeet his eyes and then he says " don't feel bad at all for shane trying to stake me ok it wasn't you fault and also why don't you tell me the stupid reason why he broke up with you because the way you said it makes it sound exstremly stupid" while he said that i looked into his eyes and just by the look in them i could tell that he would listen to me and he would be on my side and help me no matter what.

After i told micheal the whole story about what happend i was starting to cry again but as i did micheal pulled me into his arms and kept on whispering things in my ear like 'it's all going to be ok' and 'he's a idiot' and this went on for about an hour with me crying and him whispering stuff to me until i said to micheal "i think i'm gonna go sleep now i'm pretty tierd" he just nodded and the he got up off the bed and helped me get under the covers and then he kissed me on the forehead and said "night claire" and then went to leave the room until i said "wait can you please stay with me just till i fall to sleep i don't want to be on my own" and he seemed to think about this for a sec until he said " just till you fall sleep ok?" i just nodded in respons and the got confortable and then micheal got in the bed but not under the covers and then i whispered "night micheal" and he whispered back "night claire" and then with that said i drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THANKS XX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Michael pov **_

When I first woke up it had no Idea where I was but I felt someone snuggled up to me so I assumed I was in Eve's room so I tried to get back to sleep but then my eyes shot open again and I realised I don't even remember going into eves room or for a matter of fact I don't remember leaving Claire's room so I look to my side and see it is Claire who is snuggled up to me which creeps me out but then it starts to feel kinda nice so I start to settle back down but then I remembered I think of Claire as a little sister so I quickly but gently untangle myself from her and the quietly sneek out her room and go Into my room and change my cloths and then I head down stairs. When I get down I realise that Shane isn't on the floor so he proberly woke up and went up to bed. I walk into the kitchen get a sports bottle out the fridge and then get my news paper and sit at the table. Half an hour later Claire comes down and comes into the kitchen and when she dose all I can think is wow she looks hot and I just stare at her but before she notices I quickly turn my head and carry on reading my newspaper not that I can concentrate on it with aire in the room.

_**Claire pov **_

I was happy micheal agreed to stay with me it made it easier for me to get to sleep because as soon as my head hot my pillow I was out for the count. I woke up at six and saw Michael still in my bed and it made me smile because I was extremely happy about this so I cuddled up to him and went back to sleep. I woke up again two hours later and this time Michael wasn't there which I was upset about at first but then I got a idea and the idea was to put in my sexiest outfit and see how Michael reacts. At the thought I jump out of bed and go to my closet and look through it and then I find the perfect outfit which is a pair of really short denim shorts a boob tube and a pair of white sandals with gold straps . Once I had checked myself out in the mirror I head down stairs and go into the kitchen and as I expected Michael was In there reading his news paper but when I walk in the his head went up but I pretended not to notice him and I walked straight past him to get some coffee and I notice him following me with his eyes but he quickly looks away which annoys me so I drop my spoon on the floor and then I bent over yo pick it up and I see him stare at my butt but look away quickly again so I just sigh put my spoon in the sink , grab my coffee and then I sit at the table Across from him and say " so how'd you sleep?" At first he looks startled but then he says calmly " not bad you " i smiled and the laughed " I slept like a baby."

After that was said we just sat there for a bit not talking just taking glances at each other but looking away soon after and at first it was comforting but then it got boreing so I got up from the table put my cup in the sink and then went and sat in the living room and turned on the tv

After sitting there for a while watching tv eve came down and asked " how are you today cb?" I just shrugged in response and then went back to watching the show I was watching. A few seconds later I felt the sofa move and eve sat down and said gently " come on tell me the truth claire bear how are you actually feeling today?" I just sighed " I'm ok I'm not sad anymore I'm just pissed off now and I really just wanna hit Shane which reminds me how are you after he punched you " eve sighed as well then laughed " well apart from the fact u have a black eye and a massive broose on my left cheek I'm fine and also you look hit by the way today" and as she was saying it she went into the kitchen and I hear her say " hey babe" and so I don't hear her and Michaels conversation I put in my headphones and listen to music and while I am listening to it I lye down on the couch and then soon drift off.

When I wake up I check the time on my phone and see that it is one in the afternoon so I get up and go up to the bathroom and get a quick shower and then I get changed into a short denim skirt eve got me for Christmas that year and a best top and then I go back down stairs and sit on the couch but after five minuets I get up and go to the shelf to get a book off it but the book I want is to high so I get a chair and stand on it to get my book but I'm still struggling to reach it but I finally get a grip on it and I pull it off the shelf and just as I'm about to get down I hear from behind me " you know you could of just asked me to get it for you" I scream at this drop the book and fall backwards off the chair and I think I'm gonna hit the floor but someone catches me and when I open my eyes I see it's Michael who starts panicking and saying really fast " are you ok I'm so sorry Claire I didn't mean to scare you " I laugh at his reaction and giggle " I'm fine micheal carm Down ok" he just nods and keeps holding me in his arms and looking in my eyes and just as I'm about to tell him he can put me down he dose something I never expected him to do and that was that he kissed me with so much passion I couldn't believe it was Michael kissing me.

a/n hey guys sorry it's been so long hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

_** Claire pov**_

At first after he started kissing me, I thought he was going to pull away in disgust. But then, he did something I didn't expect. He pushed me back down on my feet, and then pushed me up against the wall and carried on kissing me. This made me moan into his mouth, which made him smile. So then, I wrapped my legs around his waist, which made him make a low growl in the back of his throat and just as we were really getting into the kiss, we heard Eves car outside, so I dropped my legs from around Micheal's waist and he let go of me and ran into the kitchen while I grabbed my book off the floor, ran and jump onto the couch. Just as Eve walks in and said "Anyone living in here?"  
>"Yep!" I shouted from the couch, which made Eve come in and laugh. "Hey cb, nice hair." Ivjust look at her confused and she just passed me hair brush out her bag and walks into the kitchen and I start to brush my hair.<p>

After I brushed my hair, I walked into the kitchen and see Eve sat on Micheals lap and they were kissing. At first, I wanted to scream at Eve to get off him, but then I realised it's a very bad idea. So I just laughed, and said; "Oh my god, you two get a room!" Eve looked at me and smirked, then said "We have one!" I threw the tea towel at her for that, but she stood up and turned on the tap, and then flicked water at me and then laughed. So, I went over to the sink and that was when the water fight begun! It went on for a while until Micheal sighed. "Girls..." which made me and Eve look at each other. We each then filled up a cup with water, and then went up behind Micheal, and poured it all over Micheal, who yelped, stood up and then turned to us and then laughed. "Okay, that's it!" He then grabbed us and threw us over his shoulders and carried us upstairs with no effort at all. He then placed us in the bathtub and then grabbed the shower head and turned it on, spraying me and Eve with cold water which made us scream and laugh at the same time. But then we stood up, and tried to get the shower head out of his hand, which we did, and then we sprayed him with it and we were all laughing our heads off, until I moved some hair out of my face, and saw Shane, about to walk down the stairs with some bags. I yelled at him "Shane! What the hell are you doing?!" Micheal and Eve stop what they were doing, and turned to look at Shane as well, who just said; "I'm leaving because I don't want to live my fangbanger of an ex-girlfriend and my two ex-best friends anymore, so why don't you just shut up, and let me leave" and with that, he headed down the stairs, and walked out of the front door.

* * *

><p>For the first two hours after Shane left, I was just sat in my room, refusing to talk to anyone until Micheal came up, and said through my door; "Claire, either open the door, or I'm breaking it down!" I replied back, thinking he wouldn't actually do it, "Break it down then, see if I care!" But then, he proved me wrong, because ten seconds later, my door was on the floor and Micheal was stood in my door way. I stood up, shoved past Micheal and said, "Jackass." I heard him laugh, saying; "I heard that Missy"<br>"You were supposed to, dumbass" He then replied saying; "That's it!" and then started to chase me. I ran down the stairs, so Micheal couldn't catch me, but it was no use as he ran down the at vampire speed. He grabbed me around the waist, threw me onto the sofa and began to tickle me. I tried to stop him, but it was no use, as he was too strong. So, I just went into a laughing fit and trying to shout; "E-E-Eve! Help me!" and with that, she came running in, looked at us, and just began laughing. "I would hun, if it wasn't so funny!" I then gave her the finger, and carried on hitting Micheal, until he laughed. "You do know that all you have to do, is say sorry and I'll stop tickiling you.." So with that said, I laughed. "Fine , I'm sorry!" Once I said it, he got off me, and lending me a helping hand, we walked into the kitchen, where Eve had just finished making tea

After tea we go back into the living room and sit down but as soon as we do eve grabs my arm and scream" omg we have to go out tonight there is this new kareoke place that just opened can we please go" i just stare at her and then say "eh might be fun micheal what about you?" he shrugs and laughs "might as well before eve burst our ear drums by begging" at that eve throws a pilow at him and then we head upstairs to get first when i got into my room i was just gonna throw on jeans and a vest top but the i decided might as well go a bit more dressed up so i go in my wordrobe and get out my pink and grey boob tube and my black denim skirt and throw on a pair of heels . When i walk out my room i see micheal comeing out of his in a pair of jens a t-shirt that showed off his muscels perfectly and and a leather jacket. At first i just star at him and i'm about to tell him he looks good but then eve comes out of her room squeils "oh my god claire you look hot "i just smile at her and then we head down get in eve's car and go to this new place.

When we get there we walk in togther and we see shane sat at the bar drinking a beer and talking to some blond girl and when we see them eve turns to me says "oh god cb i had no idea he would be here" i just shrug and laugh "it's fine eve let's just go get a drink and the ou told me

I won't be sorrygo sit down" she just nods and we head over to the bar when we get there shane looks at me but i just look straight ahead and say to the bar tender "eh can i have two beers and a vodka and coke" he looks at me and says" can i see some id please?" i look at him lean over the bar grab him by the back of the neck and kiss him for a good minuet and then i say "now do you need to seesome id " he just shakes his head no makes our drinks and gives them to me and the i turn around to see micheal and eve staring at me with shocked faces so i laugh "what i wanted a drink and i'm not old enough hence the kissing " eve just laughs at me but micheal looks at me and says "you do know i'm not gonna let you drink that" i laugh at him and the down half of it in one go and say to him" what's the point when i've already drank half of it" he just shakes his head and the laughs at me and i announce "i'm gonna sing a song" micheal and eve just nod and i head up top the stage and say "can i sing next ?" he just nods and i say "cool play track 385 please" and with that i go up on stage look at shane and say "enjoy" and then the music starts

(i suggest you play the song while you read it)

**_"you told me_**  
><strong><em> There's no need<em>**  
><strong><em> To talk it out<em>**  
><strong><em> Cause it's too late<em>**  
><strong><em> To proceed<em>**  
><strong><em> And slowly<em>**  
><strong><em> I took your words<em>**  
><strong><em> And walked away<em>**

**_ No looking back_**  
><strong><em> I wont regret, no<em>**  
><strong><em> I will find my way<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm broken<em>**  
><strong><em> But still I have to say<em>**

**_ [Chorus]_**  
><strong><em> It's Alright, OK<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so much better without you<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't be sorry<em>**  
><strong><em> Alright, Ok<em>**  
><strong><em> So don't you bother what I do<em>**  
><strong><em> No matter what you say<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't return<em>**  
><strong><em> Our bridge has burnt down<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm stronger now<em>**  
><strong><em> Alright, Ok<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so much better without you<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't be sorry<em>**

**_ You played me_**  
><strong><em> Betrayed me<em>**  
><strong><em> Your love was nothing but a game<em>**  
><strong><em> Portrait a role<em>**  
><strong><em> You took control, I<em>**  
><strong><em> I couldn't help but fall<em>**  
><strong><em> So deep<em>**  
><strong><em> But now I see things clear<em>**

**_ [Chorus]_**  
><strong><em> It's Alright, OK<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so much better without you<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't be sorry<em>**  
><strong><em> Alright, Ok<em>**  
><strong><em> So don't you bother what I do<em>**  
><strong><em> No matter what you say<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't return<em>**  
><strong><em> Our bridge has burnt down<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm stronger now<em>**  
><strong><em> Alright, Ok<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so much better without you<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't be sorry<em>**

**_ Don't waist you fiction tears on me_**  
><strong><em> Just save them for someone in need<em>**  
><strong><em> It's Way to late<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm closing the door<em>**

**_ [Chorus]_**  
><strong><em> It's Alright, OK<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so much better without you<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't be sorry<em>**  
><strong><em> Alright, Ok<em>**  
><strong><em> So don't you bother what I do<em>**  
><strong><em> No matter what you say<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't return<em>**  
><strong><em> Our bridge has burnt down<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm stronger now<em>**  
><strong><em> Alright, Ok<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm so much better without you<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't be sorry<em>**

**_ It's alright, OK_**  
><strong><em> Alright, OK<em>**  
><strong><em> Without you<em>**  
><strong><em> No matter what you say<em>**

**_ It's alright, OK_**  
><strong><em> Alright, OK<em>**  
><strong><em> Without you<em>**  
><strong><em> I won't be sorry"<em>**

Once i finish everyone claps and i go back over to micheal and eve and we start talking until shane comes over and says "hey claire can talk to you for a minuet?" i just turn to him and say "didn't you here the song shane i'm so much better without you so why don't you go back over to your blond bitch and leave me the hell alone" and with that said i turn back to micheal and eve and shane walks of . We sit at our tabel and talk for a while until eve says "cb can we please do a duet you have an amazing voice" i just nod excitedly and the we go over to the person who is running the kareoke and say "can we go up next?" and he just nods and then we wait for the other person to come of stage and then we turn to the guy and say "can u play track 159" he nods and then we get up on stage and grab a mic each.

(i suggest you play the song while you read it)

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
><strong>La la la la la<strong>  
><strong>Hey! Hey! Hey!<strong>  
><strong>La la la la la<strong>

**You come from here, I come from there**  
><strong>You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere<strong>  
><strong>We're more alike than anybody could ever tell<strong>  
><strong>(Ever tell)<strong>

**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks**  
><strong>Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak<strong>  
><strong>But we can get up and let loose and LOL<strong>  
><strong>(LOL)<strong>

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**  
><strong>That you're not alone<strong>  
><strong>(That you're not alone)<strong>  
><strong>And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact<strong>  
><strong>I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!<strong>

**'Cause we're one and the same**  
><strong>We're anything but ordinary<strong>  
><strong>One and the same<strong>  
><strong>I think we're almost legendary<strong>

**You and me, the perfect team**  
><strong>Chasing down the dream<strong>  
><strong>We're one and the same!<strong>

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
><strong>La la la la la<strong>

**I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me**  
><strong>When we write the same song in a different key<strong>  
><strong>It's got a rhythm you and me can get along<strong>  
><strong>(Get along)<strong>

**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**  
><strong>That you're not alone<strong>  
><strong>(Here I go again)<strong>  
><strong>And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact<strong>  
><strong>I still got your back, yeah!<strong>

**'Cause we're one and the same**  
><strong>We're anything but ordinary<strong>  
><strong>One and the same<strong>  
><strong>I think we're almost legendary<strong>

**You and me, the perfect team**  
><strong>Shaking up the scene<strong>  
><strong>We're one and the same!<strong>

**'Cause we're one and the same**  
><strong>We're anything but ordinary<strong>  
><strong>One and the same<strong>  
><strong>We're so good, more than momentary!<strong>

**'Cause we're one**  
><strong>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we're one<strong>  
><strong>(I think we're almost legendary)<strong>  
><strong>We're anything but ordinary!<strong>

**You and me, the perfect team**  
><strong>Chasing down the dream, oh<strong>  
><strong>You and me, the perfect team<strong>  
><strong>Shaking up the scene<strong>  
><strong>We're one and the same<strong>

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**  
><strong>La la la la la<strong>  
><strong>Hey! Hey! Hey!"<strong>

Everyone claps agin we get of stage get another drink and then dance for ages and have a grat night.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE PLEASE ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVEIW THANKS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_claire pov_**

I woke up the next day at two in the afternoon with a ponding headache and the sound off music playing down stairs so I got up out of bed left my room and headed down the stairs. When i got down there i saw Michel on the sofa listening to music on the tv so i walked up to him and smacked him across the back off the head. This made him jump up and turn around but when he saw it was me he snapped "what the fuck Claire why did you do that?" i glare at him for that and then yell " why the hell do you think jackass i have a hangover and a pounding headache" when I'm doing i wince at the level of my own voice and head into the kitchen to get some aspirin but as i am i say back to Michel "eather turn the music off or i'll break your guitar" when i looked back at him he had his hands up in surrender so i smile and then walk into the kitchen and get so aspirin out the draw.

Just as i take the aspirin i put my glass in the sink and go to turn around but as i do i get pinned against the side I'm about to scream for help but a hand goes over my mouth and stops me. I try to get away but it's no use and as i'm struggling a familiar voice says "you know your kinda cute when you try fight" and as soon as they said it i knew it was Michel so i bite his hand which makes him yelp and let go and at the same time he jumps back so i turn around and pin him against the wall but as i am pushing him towards the was he spins us round so i'm against the wall and he laughs at me and when i'm about to yell at him he kisses me. At first i try to struggle but then i get drawn into the kiss so i start to kiss him back. As i do he loosens his grip on my arm and puts his hands on my waist i wrap my arms around his neck.

We carry on making out like this for a couple minuets until we have to stop for air and when we pull apart we gasp. We stand there for a minuet or two just stairing at each other but then i try to run off but Michel grabs my arm , spins me round ,looks me in the eyes and says "we can't keep avoiding this we have kissed twice now we need to talk" i don't say anything i just nod and we sit down at the kitchen table.

At first we just sat there in silence until i said "so this has to stop we can't keep on having random make out sessions eve is your girlfriend and my best friend" micheal nodded and sighed "i know and i love eve but i'm also starting to develop feelings for you and i don't know what to do" i nod and i'm about to reply but eve walks in an says " don't know what to do about what ?" This made me and michele jump but micheal quickly recovered and said " i don't know what to do about my next song I'm stuck on what to write" eve just nods and sighs " well ok I'm just gonna get some lunch and then head back work " and with that she starts to make a sandwich.

At first we are just sat at the Table not really saying much so I excuse my self and go take a shower . I head up the stairs go into my room grab a skirt top and a pair of flats and then head into the bathroom. I get a quick shower and then get dressed and go back down stairs .

When I get down u see Michael sat on his arm chair reading a book so I go in the living room sit in the couch puck up my book from before and carry on reading it . We both sit in silence reading for about half an hour but in that half hour I keep noticing Michael looking at me so I say " like something you see?" He looks at me shocked and then shakes his head and carries on reading which makes me giggle which makes him laugh " what's so funny?" I just keep giggling which makes Michael get up come over to me and he picks me up and says " you are so cute when you giggle " I stop giggling and Michael Kisses me again but this time I don't let myself sink into it so I push him off me and say " whoa whoa buddy keep your lush lips to yourself until we talk ok " he just nods in response and we sit down on the sofa.

Michael is the one to start the conversation this time and what he says shocks me " look Claire I know I shouldn't want to be with you I'm dating eve and I love her but I also love you but I don't want to hurt eve but I can't help my self I just wanna kiss u non stop so my question is Claire will u please go out with me in private just until I can find a way to finish things with eve without hurting her?" I don't reply I just stare at him frozen in place.

**_Michael pov_**

After I have finished Clair just stares at me not even moving so I'm about to ask her if she is ok but then she did something I never expected my little Claire to do she leaped across the sofa Onto me and started to kiss me . I don't react at first bit then I put my arms around her waist and kiss back which makes her giggle so I pull away and say " what's up " she replies out if breath "I'm ticklish " I just laugh at that and go back to kissing her.

We keep doing this for a bit until we get interrupted by my phone going if so I pull away give her an apologising look and answer it an say

"hello"

"hey babe"

"oh hi eve what's up ?"

"I'm on my way home is there anything you need me to pick up on my way ?"

i think about it for a second and then say " eh no babe"

"ok can you ask Claire "

" oh you can ask her yourself she's sat with me right now"

and with that I pass Claire the phone while she gives me a death glare and she says

"Hey whats up eve"

" oh hey cb I was just wondering if u needed me to pick you anything up on my way home"

i see her think about it for a second and then she replies " eh yeah can u pick me up some pink lemonade I ran out"

"sure be home soon take care if Michael for me "

"ok bye eve"

and with that she gangs up and passes me the phone and when i take it she slaps me and says " do that again and I won't do this ( kisses him) for a week" so I put my hands up in surrender and laugh " sI you gonna get off my lap and let me start tea or do I have to tickle you again " with that she leaps up and runs up stairs to her room and I hear her Door slam when she gets yo there.

**_eve pov_**

When I hang up I look next to me in my car and say to Shane " I've got a good half hour till I need to be home " he smiles at that which makes me smile and then we both lean in and kiss each other. We keep kissing until I pull away and say " I feel unfair to Michael doing this behind his back" Shane rests his forehead on mine and sighs " I know I did two with Claire why do you think I broke up with her I did love her but I love you more eve" I smile at this and say " I love you to" and then we kiss again.

We made out for twenty minuets until Shane had to go and I had to go to get Claire's pink lemonade so I went to the store got it and then drive home . When I got home I walked in went into the kitchen and saw Michael cooking so I go up to him kiss him and say " hi baby " he just smiles but then his face changes and i know i'm in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**_HEY GUYS SOS IVE BEEN SO MIA LATELY BUT I WILL POST A CHAPTER BUT TOMORROW NIGHT LOVE U ALL XX_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_claire pov (just after the call with eve)_**

I was sat in my room about to do my advanced physics homework when i remembered i left it onthe kitchen tabel. I got up off my bed and went downstairs i went into the kitchen and saw michael at the oven cooking pasta for dinner , so i walked up behind him and whispered in his ear "you look sexy when you are cooking" and then went to run back up to my room but micheal grabbed me from behind and whispered "well you look sexy with everything you do " and the kissed my neck and let me go.

I was sat up in my room doing my homework when i heard eve get home so i put down my books and went to say hey to her but when i did i saw her and micheal arguing so i stood at the bottom of the stairs and lisened "don't have a go at me what did i do wrong" "oh i dont know come home smelling like shane" "i do not smell like shane " "yes you do i remeber his scent vampier remeber" "of course i remember why do you thing i started to hook up with shane i'm sick of being cold at night" with that said i storm in the kitchen causing eve to turn around and when she dose i slap her across her face . Eve looks at me shocked and is about to say something but i cut her off by saying "how long?" eve looks sad and says in a sad voice "i'm so so..." i interupt her again and shout "i don't give a fuck about your bullshit apoligises just tell me how long " she looks down then whispers "two months" i go to slap her agin but micheal grabs my arm shakes his head no and then says to eve in a sturn voice " get out you have two ours to get your stuff and get out" eve gose to argue but sees how angry micheal is so just nods and gose to pack her bags.

As soon as eve left the room i broke down crying so micheal pulled me in to a hug and whispered it would be ok we stood like this for about five minuets until we went sat in the living room until eve came down.

_(time skip)_

Two hours later eve came down the stairs carrying a suitcase and i duffel bag she looked at us but didn't say anything and went to leave but micheal said not even looking at her "leave your key" with that we heard a quite sob from eve and then the front door opening and closing. We were sat on the couch not doing anything till micheal said "so you hungry" i just nodded and we went into the kitchen and ate dinner which was delisoues . After dinner we watched a movie which was a horror which i loved because it meant when i got scared i could cuddle up to micheal and hide my head in his chest. After the movie we went up to bed and micheal gave me a good night kiss at my bedroom door and then went off to his room.

Once i was in my pj's i realised i din't want to be alone so i grabbed my pillow and went to micheals room knocked on his door waiting for a respons which can a second later telling me to come in the room. I walked in saw micheal shirtless bit my lip and just stared at him till he said with a smirk"like the few" i throw my pillow at him which me catches one handed . He laughs at me so i walk up to him sit on his lap and say "is it a bad thing i like the few" he just shook his head no and kissed me i kissed him back straight away and then pull away and put my forehead to his and whisper "can i sleep in here to night i don't wanna be alone " he just nods and we get into bed me facing the door and then all of a sudden felt the bed shift and then micheal arm go around me pulling me close to him.

_**Micheal pov**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm going off at six so when i turn over to turn it off claire starts to ster i look back over at her and realise she is pretending to be asleep so i lent over her and kissed her neck on the pulse which caused her to moan so i knew she was awake so i kept on kissing her. i kissed her for about ten minuets until she said "ok you better stop that before i take this further than either of us planned and also i have school in a hour " i just kiss her one more time and then she gets up and leaves the room. After she left the room i went down stairs and started breakfast for us both . Claire came down about ten minuets later wearing a short denim minni skirt with a black tank top and i pair of white high heeled boots on with her back pack on her back .I walk up to her kiss her and say "you look fucking hot in that outfit " she just giggels and we sit down and eat breakfast then we go sit on the sofa talking until clairs says " i need to get school" and stands up when i say "i'm gonna walk you myrin gave me this new anti suncream to i don't burn in the sun " she looks at me nervousely and is about to say not to when i run to the front door and out of it at vampier speed .When i get out there i expect to burn but i don't i'm perfectly fine so i turn round see claire staring at me in shock i smile at her causing her to smile at me an then she runs up to me and leaps on me giving me a hug and then we start to walk hnd in hand down the street .

We walk all the way to her school getting weird looks from people and i was starting to annoy me and clair aswell so i whispered to her when we get to her school gate "wanna give them something to stare at " she just nods and then i spin her to face me and crash my lips into hers . We stand at the gate making out for about five minuet when claire pulls away and says "see you tonight " then gives me another quick kiss and then runs off to class but i shout after her "you want me to meet you after your doe with classes?" she turns looks at me and says "definatly" then carries on walking.

_**HEY GUYS SORRY IT ISN'T THATLONG BUT I'M RALLY BUSY AT THE MO JUST STARTED MY GCSE'S SO IF I DON'T UPDATEIN THE NEXT WEEKU KNOW WHY BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBEL LOVE YOU ALL XX**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Claire pov**_

I felt like I was flying, i just felt so free and it felt amazing being able to walk down the street with micheal hand in hand. I was thinking about micheal that much that my first two classes of the day flew by. I didn't pay attention in my classes but the funny thing was i didnt care. I was so happy i didn't have a care in the world ,well that was untill i walked into the school cafe and got pinned up against the wall near the entrance by my throat.

I screamed in pain as my head hit the wall. I opened my eyes expecting to see monica holding me against the wall but it turned out to be eve so i yelled at her "**WHAT THE FUCK EVE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" **She gave me a death glare and then screamed in my face "**YOU ARE WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME , MICHEAL AND I ARE SPLIT UP FOR A COUPLE HOURS AND YOU HAVE ALREADY SWOOPED IN AND ARE DATING HIM."** This pisses me off so i lift up my free arm and smack eve as hard as i can in the head causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

She goes to get up so i leap on her , hold her down and scream at her " **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE A GO AT ME , YOU AREN'T EVEN WITH MICHEAL ANYMORE AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS HOOKING UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND! FOR TWO MONTHS WHILE I WAS STILL WITH HIM." **After i say this she rolls us over so she is on top of me and sneers "atleast i don't have to beg him to sleep woth me".

I get so angry with this i shove her off me stand up kick her in the stomach and snap "yeah well atleast i'm not a slut who has and affair with her best friends boyfriend" once i say it i grab my bag walk to the counter and order a mocha. When i finish my drink i go to my last class of the day.

When i finish class i go wait at the school gate for micheal who turns up a minuet later. He walks up to me and i automatically put my arms around his neck and kiss him he kisses me back straight away. We pull apart two minuets later and i start to pull my arms back but micheal grabs my left one and says "how'd this happen ?" i look down and see a bruise so i sigh "eve attacked me earlier in the school cafe" he gets angry and starts to look around for her so i grab his chin and force him to look at me an then say softly "look it's fine i slightly kicked her in the stomach and she was down for the count " he laughed at that and says "ok but why did she attack you anyway?" I point at him causing him to roll his eyes and then he grabs my hand and we start to walk.

_**micheal pov**_

I was pissed at eve for attacking claire and i wanted to do something about it but i knew claire didn't want me to so i wouldn't. While we were walking home claire stumbled on her heels and almost fell over so i caught her by the waist and pulled her back up so she slammed into my chest. She looks up at me , blushes and then mumbles "Sorry" and tries to step away from me so i pull her back and whisper in her ear "don't be sorry it just gave me a chance to hold you close to me" she giggles at this and then says "that was sweet but extremely cheesey" i laugh at her and then we carry on walking.

When we get home we step into the house together and i am about to walk into the livingroom when something jumps on my back causing me to fall to the ground. Whoever jumped on me fell of my back which gave me a chance to roll over and when i did i saw a laughing claire on the floor next to me i smirk at her and say " well your gonna pay for that" and then sit on top of her and start tickling her. She bursts out laughing as soon as i do and says between laughs "o-o-ok st-st-o-o-o-p it " i keep tickling her while saying " ok i will if when i let you up you offer to cook dinner" she keeps on laughing but nodds and i let her up when i do she slaps my chest and says "your mean" i give her a quick kiss and say "i know but because i love you so much i will help you with dinner" she blushes and then says "i love you to" and then we kiss and walk into the kitchen to start dinner.

We make tacos for dinner and sit on the sofa eating them in silence until claire blurts out " why do you think they cheated on us" i stop mid chew stare at her then swallow my food and say " i don't know i guess they just didn't love us as much as we thought" claire nods and then says "eh well i got you out of it didn't i so i don't care about them" i smile at her and say softly while leaning in "same here" and then we kiss. It was only a simple kiss but it was meaningful when we pull apart we sit in silence again and finish our food.

When we do finish we walk into the kitchen and put our dishes in the sink. As we do i turn to claire and say "how about we go out dancing?" claire turns and looks at me smiling and then hugs me before running upstairs.

_**claire pov**_

I run up the stairs and shoot into my room to get changed when i get in there i run straight to my wardrobe and yank it open i start to throw clothes around my room until i find what i'm looking for it was a mid thigh black dress that had a gap at the hip ( going to set it as the story photo) i quickly slip the dress on and a pair of black heels and then look at myself in the full length mirror smiling at my outfit . I quickly straighten my hair and then head down stairs when i get to the bottom of the stairs i see micheal in a black leather jacket jeans and a white t-shirt. i walk down the last step causing him to turn around and when he sees me he runs at me at vampier speed picks me up and pins me against the wall. I get lost for breath when he leans in but he dosn't kiss me he whispers in my ear "if i had known you were gonna wear that dress i wouldn't of suggested going out" i giggle at this and then micheal sets me down and we head out.

When we get to the karaoke club we went to the other night we went straight to the bar micheal turned to me and asked "ok what do you want?" i think about it for a moment and then say "a shandy please" her just nods and orders my drink and a beer for himself. We go and find a table at the back of the club . I go to sit down but micheal picks me up and plops me on his lap i giggle at this but i get cut of when he kisses me i kiss him back until he pulls away and says out of breath " You are so cute when you giggle" i blush at this and then i go to say something when the doors of the club burst open and shane stumbles in and clapses to the ground i shoot up and run to him i drop to my knees next to him i look at his neck and i see a bite mark with blood oosing out of it.

**_A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVEIW AND I'LL SEE YOU LOVE YOU ALL XXX_**


	11. Chapter 11: THIS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER3

_Previously on secret love..._

_When we get to the karaoke club we went to the other night we went straight to the bar micheal turned to me and asked "ok what do you want?" i think about it for a moment and then say "a shandy please" her just nods and orders my drink and a beer for himself. We go and find a table at the back of the club . I go to sit down but micheal picks me up and plops me on his lap i giggle at this but i get cut of when he kisses me i kiss him back until he pulls away and says out of breath " You are so cute when you giggle" i blush at this and then i go to say something when the doors of the club burst open and shane stumbles in and clapses to the ground i shoot up and run to him i drop to my knees next to him i look at his neck and i see a bite mark with blood oosing out of it._

**( earlier that night)**

_**shane pov**_

It was like six when i finally got home from the work at the local book store i walk into mine and eves hotel room. I didn't expect her to be home yet but when i got there she was crying in a ball on the floor.I run up to her and pull her into my arms saying "oh my god eve what happened to you?" she doesn't say anything but pulls up her t-shirt and that's when i see the big bruise in the middle of her stomach." I get so pissed of at this i had to say through gritted teeth so i don't snap at her "who did this?" she doesn't speak at first but then says barely audible "claire" when she says her name my eyes go wide and i stutter "w-w-w-why would claire do this" eve sighs looks down ashamed and then says " i attacked her in the collage cafe after i got this" she passes me her phone and on it is a picture of michael and claire making out in front of her school.

The funny thing is it isn't the picture that bothers me it's the fact that eve is so bothered and i wanna know why so i ask her "why does this bother you so much?" she gives me a disgusted look then snaps "why the hell do you think?" I look at her confused and then she snaps at me again "oh fuck sake shane it bothers me that i'm gone for five minutes and claire is already moved onto micheal not even considering how the hell i would feel."

This makes me more confused so i say in a cold tone "why should that matter to you if they date your with me now" she gives me a look which says " are you stupid or something " and then opens get mouth to actually say it but I cut her of by yelling

"I don't get why you even fucking care eve I thought you loved me but it's obvious you still love Michael " she looks at me shocked and then disgusted before screeching "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BUT I HAVE RIGHT TO BE MAD" I give her a dirty look and say while leaving " you have no need to be mad and if you did love me you wouldn't be this angry they are together" with that said I walk out the apartment.

I walk around for what seems like hours until finally I get tired and decide to go back to see eve to try sort this out. As i'm walking i see michael's car in the parking lot of the new karaoke bar so i start walking towards it i don't know why i just do but as i am a vampire jumps out of nowhere and attacks me i try fighting it off but it's to strong and it bites my neck i scream out in pain . I can feel it sucking the energy out of me so with what i have and shove the vamp of me and run as fast as i can into the club but then everything goes black.

I wake up later on with bright lights shining down on me.

_**A/N HEY GUYS THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW AND I HAVE A NEW SCHEDUEL I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY EVERY MONDAY SO I WILL SEE YOU GUYS TOMOZ LOVE YOU ALLXXX**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_claire_**_** pov**_

I was freaking out about shane as soon as he came crashing through those doors i knew he was injured. I had michael call a ambulance as soon as i saw shane's neck and now we are on our way to the hospital. Me and micheal are in ambulance with shane . We are sitting in silence at the moment and then it comes to me that eve doesn't know about shane.

As soon as i realise this i grab my phone out my purse and dial eves number. She picks up after the fourth ring and snapping "what do you want?" i sigh and say "good to hear your voice to eve anyway you need to get to the hospital shane was attac..." i don't get a chance to finish my sentence because eve screams "OH MY GOD I'LL BE THERE SOON THANKS CLAIRE" and then she hangs up.

Just as me and eve finish our conversation we arrive at the hospital and shane is hauled out the ambulance. Me and michael get out a second later and follow the paramedics inside. I want to stay with shane but they pull him into a room and tell me and michael to go to the waiting room. I try to protest but michael drags me away whispering in my ear " don't worry he will be out i'm worried about him to ."

Me and micheal walk to the waiting room hand in hand . When we get in there we sit down on a couple chairs and i rest my head on michael's shoulder. It's really cold in the hospital and i left my jacket in the car so i shiver. Michael notices my shiver and takes of his jacket rapping it round my shoulders. I smile at him then give him a peck on the lips before snuggling back up against his shoulder. We sit in a peaceful silence for about five minutes until eve comes bursting through the doors of the waiting room.

I shoot standing up straight away and she rushes towards us and when she gets to us she frantically says "is he ok please tell me he is ok?" i look at her and the say softly " we haven't been told anything yet but it's only been ten minuets since me and you talked." eve nods but turns even more pale than she normally looks. I look at her worriedly and then say to her in a gentle voice "hey eve why don't you sit down and i'll go get you some coffee" she doesn't respond just nods . She still doesn't move to i take her arm and guide her to a empty she is settled in her seat i turn to michael and whisper "you want anything babe?" he shakes his head no and i head off to go get eve and myself some coffee.

After getting our drinks i arrive back at the waiting room and a doctor is talking to eve. I rush up to them and say to michael "what's going on?" he shows me a finger indicating he will tell me in one second. I just nod and wait. A few seconds later michael turns to me to tell me whats going on but eve walks up to us smiling and saying "ok it's good news he is fine and awake also the doctor said we can see him" i smiled and said "that's great" she nods and then it become awkward so michael says "eh how about we go see him?" me and eve nod and we go to his room.

We get to shanes room and he is at up in his bed watching tv he looks away from it though when we enter the room. He smiles at us and eve runs up to him throwing her arms around his neck saying "thank god you are ok" he hugs her back for a second before she pulls back crashing her lips onto his. They keep on kissing and i can tell it's going to turn into a makeout session so i clear my throat and they pull apart.

Eve turns to us blushing but then pulls a chair next to his bed and sits down. Shane looks from me to micheal and then back to me before saying "so how was your date going before i barged in almost dieing." I bite my lip blushing and hear michael saying "really good" shane just nods and then we go into silence. It's like that for a couple minutes until i turn to michael and say " hey babe can you go get us all some food from somewhere please i'm really hungry and we all know shane always is hungry" i hear a "hey" and a small snicker from behind me but ignore them and wait for michael to reply. He does a second later say "sure thing" i smile at him give him him a kiss he kisses me back straight away. We kiss for a minute before he gives my hand a little squeeze and then heads out.

I turn around to see eve and shane staring at me. I blush and put my head down. I keep looking at the ground until i feel someone stood in front of me so i look up and see it's eve i'm about to say something when she interrupts me by blurting out "claire i am so sorry i attacked you at school i shouldn't of done that it was wrong and i shouldn't be mad at you for dating when i had an affair with shane when you were still with him i just want to know will you please forgive me ?" she stares at me and i stare back for a second before i pull her into a hug her hugging me back straight away.

When we pull away i say "of course i forgive you ya dummy you're my best friend" she smiles at me and pulls me into another hug. We pull apart and then go and sit on chairs on either side of shanes bed. As soon as i sit down shane opens his mouth and says "sor.." but i don't let him finish because i put my hand up and say "it's fine you don't need to apologize we both know we were drifting apart i forgive you now give me a hug you jackass" I stand up and lean over giving him a hug and he hugs me back.

After we pull apart we talk for a bit until michael and shane ,michael and eve exchange there sorry's and then we eat our food.

While we are eating eve looks up from her food and says "oh yeah CB i forgot to ask what is the outfit you are wearing under michaels coat?" i smile at her put my food down stand up and take of michaels coat revealing my dress . Eve's eyes go wide , shane drops his burger and michael just smiles at me . WHen they come out of there shock shane whistles and eve dramatically fans her face i laugh at them and sit back down.

We finish our food and then me and michael go home and go bed.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT SORRY IT IS LATE HAD TO DO COURSE WORK LAST NIGHT BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ALSO PLEASE REVIEW I GOT NO REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I LOVE READING REVIEWS SE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK LOVE YOU ALL XXX**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**claire pov**_

The next morning i woke up to the feeling of someone kissing my neck. I let out a little moan and the turned over to see micheal lay behind me smiling. I smile back at him and then say "you can't keep your hands off me for one minuet can you?" He raises an eyebrow at me and then goes to get out of bed but i grab his arm and pull him back. When he falls on the bed i snuggle up to him and say "i didn't say i mind" and with that he pulls me into a kiss.

This was suppost to be a simple kiss but when he tries to pull away i follow him and just as we are getting into it my phone starts to ring. We break apart, i roll over pick up my phone and say "if this isn't important i will proberbly cry" i hear a laugh come from the other end of the phone and then eve saying "sorry to drag you away from your boyfriends lips cb but i'm on my way over with a mocha and a black coffee for micheal so get your asses out of bed" i laugh at her and then hang up.

I turn over and say "sorry but if we don't get up i think she will drag us out of bed" micheal nods and then gets up. I get up a second later and the go back to my room to get chaged. When i pull open my closet i look for a outfit i kown micheal will love. I know it is a little sad picking out an outfit for a boy but i just don't want him to get bored of me. I am no way as pretty as the girlfriends he has had in the past. The outfits i'm wearing are just a bit of help to keep his intrest till i find something else.

I finally find a outfit thatwill make micheals jaw drop. The outfit is a plain white vest top that has a mini love heart on my left breast, the top is tooked into a black skirt. Once i have these on i put a brown belt around my waist throw on a jean jacket and a pair of black high heels. i put some flats in my bag and head down stairs. When i getdown there i hear micheal in the kitchen talking to eve. I dump my bag at the bottom of the stairs and head into the kitchen. I walk in and see micheal and eve stood at the sink facing away from the door so when i walk in the don't notice me. I deside to scare them so i say "hey" really loud.

Eve screams and micheal just laughs. I laugh with micheal for a little while until i hear them both go scilent. I open my eyes and see them staering at me. I get a bit nerviouse and say "do you not like my outfit?" they both shake there heads and say no at the same time. I look down feeling embaressed and then turn leaving the room. As soon as i get out the kitchen i run up to my room hearing micheal shouting behind me.

When i get in my room i shut my door and flop on my bed. A few seconds later i hear my door open and then both sides of the bed next to me dip down. I look up and see eve and micheal sat at eather side of me. Non of us speak at first but then eve says "ok cb whats wrong why did you run off then?" i ignore her so she grabs my sholder and turns me over. When she turns me over i sigh and sit up before saying "i dunno i just felt emmbaressed" eve and micheal look at me confused before he says in a soft voice "why babe you sexy as hell." I blush at this and then giggle a little before eve says " he's not wrong claire if i were gay i would even consider going out with you right now so why did you run off?"

I look down and then whisper "because you were stairing at me weird" i keep looking down but hear them both sigh and then feel one of the sides of the bed go up indicating one has got up. A second after that i hear the door shut causeing me to look up. When i do i see micheal still sat next to me. He gives me a soft smile and then says "claire we were staering because we were shocked we haven't seen you look like this before why have you changed the way you dressed?" I look down but micheal forces me to look up at him and when i do i break down in tears. As soon as i do micheal pulls me into his arms and i sob on his shoulder.

After about five minuets of sobbing i look up and say "i was dressing like this because i thought you would get bored of me if i didn't i'm not exactly the prettiest girlfrind you've had". Micheal looks at me shocked and then says "why on earth wuld you think that i...

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE U LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER. YOU WILL SEE WHAT MICHEALS SAYS NEXT TIME. LOVE YOU ALL XXXXX**_


	14. Chapter 14

_previously on secret love..._  
><em>After about five minuets of sobbing i look up and say "i was dressing like this because i thought you would get bored of me if i didn't i'm not exactly the prettiest girlfrind you've had". Micheal looks at me shocked and then says "why on earth wuld you think that i...<em>

_**micheal pov**_

I can't beleive she actully thinks that i wouldn't like her because she is different to the other girls i have dated. i'm so shocked by what she said i just stare at her for a minuet before saying "why on earth would you think that i love you more than anything claire you make me feel alive i think you might start my heart beating again and also all the other girlfriends i have had before were dumb as hellyou and eve have been the only exceptions. Even though i did love eve i love you so so so much more. And i don't love you because you're hot. Which by the way you are sexy as hell. But anyway I love you because you are the smartest person i know, you are sweet, kind an you have outer beauty as well as inner beauty. You always put a smile on my face i don't know what i would do without you. I started likeing you a month ago i also wrote a song for you." She just sits there staring at me for a minuet before saying "can i hear it?" i nod then say "yes tonight but you need to get changed and then we need to head out to see shane ok?" she nods and then i head out the room heading down stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and see eve in there. When i walk in she lifts up her head and asks "hey how is she did you find out whats up?" i no my head before replieing "the reason she was dressing like that is because she thought i would get bored of her and dump her because she thinks she's not as pretty as my ex's" eve rolls her eyes and then walks out the room and up the stairs saying something about a girl talk.

_**Claire pov**_

As soon as micheal leaves the room i take off my cloths and then go over to my wardrobe and pick out some shorts and a t-shirt that has #geek on it. I'm just in the prosess of taking off my make-up when i hear a knock on the door. I say to come in and then a second later eve is in my room yelling at me "you are an idiot you should never think you are not pretty you are ten times prettier than me and if you ever say that about yourself i will slap you silly got it?" i look at her before repling "you done?" she nods her head and then i go back to taking off my make-up.

When i'm done i turn round look at her and say "so can we go or are you gonna lecture me?" she rolls her eyes and then walks out the room. I follow behind her. Walk down and head into the kitchen. As soon as we get into the kitchen micheal says "nope turn around claire different shoes" i smirk at eve who smirks back and then i walk up to micheal pull him up from his chair by his shirt and crash my lips on his. He doesn't do anything at first but then he starts kissing back but as he does i pull back before saying "If i took them off i wouldn't be able to do that as easyly would I" he smiles at me and then sighs "fine keep the heels on but we have to go now visiting hours start soon and then you have to go work" i nod and then we head out.

_5 minuets later..._

It's a short drive from the house to the hospital. When we got there eve all but ran to shanes room me and micheal didn't walk as fast and then when we got there we wait outside for a few minuets. We were waiting for five minuets before i got bored so i walked in only to find eve straddling shane and they are making out. I cover my eyes before screaming "ah god my eyes please stop" i hear them all laugh at me before eve saying "oh don't act like you have never been like this with shane."

I remove my hand to see sat on a plastic chaire next to his bed. I give her a death glare before snapping back " i never did it where anyone could just walk in and see" shane laughs before saying " actully if i remember correctly hannah caught us making out on the grass after we donated blood" i give him a death glare before saying "actully jackass you were the one who tackeled me to the ground but anyway lets move on." i turn looking at micheal saying " come with me to get something to eat i've not had anything yet." he nods and we head down to the cafe i grab something for me and eve and micheal gets something for him and shane. We head back to the room were shane and eve are making out again. I make a gagging sound causing them to pull away from eachother.

I pass eve her food when she says to me " claire why did you get so freaked when you walked in on me and shane earlier it's not like you haven't done that with him and much more." i look at shane before blushing and looking back down at my bagel. Eve looks at us both wierd before saying "ok whats going on why has claire turned into a tamoto and why has shane stopped eating that never happens."

I just keep looking down and hear shane replieing "eh well we never actully did that"i blush deeper which gets worse when eve says "why not you dated for almost a year" i laugh before saying "eh well shane said we had to wait till i was eight teen we were going to do it on my eightth birthday thats why we asked for the house to ourselves." No one says anything which makes me unconfortable which micheal seems to notice so he says "eh can we get off of my girlfriends sex life please and just finish our food so i can go ask when shane can be let out" everyone nods and then we eat quietly at first but slip back into normal conversation.

* * *

><p>About an hour later shane is let out. We all get into micheals car we start to drive i notice we are heading towards eve and shanes motal we stop outside. Eve and shane look up confused before shane says "i thought we were going to the glass house to wait for claire to finish work" micheal smiles at them before replieing " we are but first of all you and eve are gonna go in there grab your bags and then come and move back in with us." i hear eve squeal before hugging micheal and leaping out the car.<p>

* * *

><p>A three hours later we were all back at the glass house having dinner when micheal said " who's in the mood for going out?" we all nod and then as soon as me and eve finish eating eve grabs my hand and drags me upstairs to my room. Eve spends ten minuets doing my makeup before straightening my hair. When she is done with that she goes' through my closet before finally pulling out a pink dress that goes to mid thigh and has a black belt around the middle. She also passes me a pair of black heels. I go into the bathroom and get changed i look at myself in the mirror before i head back to my room. I walk in to see eve already dresses in a red dress that also goes to down mid thigh and a pair of black heels on her feet. she smiles at me before we both head down were we know the guys are waiting for us.<p>

When we get down there the guys look at us not saying anything we both giggle before we grab both of there hands and walking out the house and into eves car. It only takes us a few minuets to get the club we walk in and as soon as we do shane says " your not going to make out with a bartender again to get a drink are you claire?" i slap his arm before snapping "i did that to make you jalouse dumbass " he laughs at me and we go find a table.

When we do find a table micheal asks "ok what do you guys want to drink?" eve replies a vodka and coke shane says a beer and i say a cherry cider micheal goes to tell me no but i bat my eyelashes at himand he rolls his eyes walking off. I turn back to shane and eve to see eve staring at me shocked and shane smirking at me. "what?" eve rolls her eyes before saying "eh what was that whole thing with the batting of the eye lashes?" shane laughs at eve before saying "that's what she does to get what she wants she used to do it to me all the time when i refused to do my house chorse that and some bribing methods" i blush before smaking shane across the back off the head just in time for micheal to see and say "what you said now dumb ass?" i see shane about to repeat what he said so i give him a death glare and he shuts up.

We sit at our table for a while before we hear micheals name being called from the stage he gets up and walks up saying "ok this is a song i wrote for the girl i love before we started dating" i smile and then i hear music and he starts singing.

**(btw this song is called if i had you by adam lambert but i'm saying micheal wrote it)**

_"__So I got my boots on,  
>Got the right amount of leather<br>And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
>And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter<br>All we need in this world is some love_

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
>And the light side, baby tonight<br>It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
>But if I had you,<br>That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you,<br>Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
>And a flat-line, baby tonight<br>It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it

_[Chorus:]_  
>But if I had you,<br>That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you,<br>Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had-<p>

The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<br>But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
>The fashion and the stage, it might get me high<br>But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you,<br>Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah if I had you<br>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<p>

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
>(Never could compete with you)<br>If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
>(It'd be ecstasy with you)<br>Yeah if I had you  
>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you<br>If I had you."

everyone applaused him and he walks of stage as soon as he gets to us i pull him into a kiss causing everyone around us the cheer. We stop kissing after a minuet and the micheal sits down pulling me onto his lap. We carry on with our night until i go up on stage and say "ok this was a song i used to listen to before i go with my very sexy boyfriend here we go" i nod to the dj and he start the background music.

_"You make me so upset sometimes_  
><em> I feel like I could lose my mind...<em>  
><em> The conversation goes nowhere<em>  
><em> Because you're never gonna take me there...<em>

_ And I know, what I know_  
><em> And I know you're no good for me<em>  
><em> Yeah I know, what I know<em>  
><em> And I know it's not meant to be<em>

_ Here's my dilemma_  
><em> One half of me wants ya<em>  
><em> And the other half wants to forget<em>  
><em> My-my-my dilemma<em>  
><em> From the moment I met ya<em>  
><em> I just can't get you out of my head<em>

_ And I tell myself to run from you_  
><em> But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,<em>  
><em> My dilemma, it's you, it's you<em>  
><em> Your eyes have told a thousand lies<em>  
><em> But I believe them when they look in mine...<em>  
><em> I heard the rumors but you won't come clean<em>  
><em> I guess I'm hoping it's because of me...<em>

_ And I know, what I know_  
><em> And I know you're no good for me<em>  
><em> Yeah I know, what I know<em>  
><em> And I know it's not meant to be<em>

_ Here's my dilemma_ (start walking towards our table)  
><em> One half of me wants ya<em>  
><em> And the other half wants to forget<em>  
><em> My-my-my dilemma<em>  
><em> From the moment I met ya<em>  
><em> I just can't get you out of my head<em>

_ And I tell myself to run from you_  
><em> But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,<em>  
><em> My dilemma, it's you, it's you<em>  
><em> Woah, I could live without you<em>  
><em> Your smile, your eyes<em>(put hand on micheals face)  
><em> The way you make me feel inside<em>  
><em> I could live without you<em>  
><em> But I don't wanna<em>  
><em> I don't wanna<em>  
><em> Oh<em>

_ Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

_ Here's my dilemma_(start walking back to stage)  
><em> One half of me wants ya<em>  
><em> And the other half wants to forget<em>  
><em> My-my-my dilemma<em>  
><em> From the moment I met ya<em>  
><em> I just can't get you out of my head<em>  
><em> (Can't get you out of my)<em>  
><em> And I tell myself to run from you<em>  
><em> But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,<em>  
><em> My dilemma, it's you, it's you<em>

_ (It's you, it's you)_  
><em> It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)<em>  
><em> It's you, it's you, it's you<em>

_ My-My-My Dilemma" _

I walk of stage hereing the applauses of everyone. As soon as i get to the table eve and shane head up i'm confused but just watch them. The music starts and i realise they are a bout to sing ariana grandes right there.

_"(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)_  
><em> Then put your hands up (put your hands up)<em>  
><em> (oh oh ooh oh)<em>  
><em> (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)<em>  
><em> Then put your hands up (put your hands up)<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>

_ [shane:]_  
><em> Sean Don!<em>  
><em> Okay, this, this, this one<em>  
><em> For my number one girl<em>  
><em> Who got the top spot title<em>  
><em> Spent an hour in the bathroom<em>  
><em> Walked out looking like a model,<em>  
><em> God! Doing what you do,<em>  
><em> Got me right there with Apollo,<em>  
><em> On the moon (moon)<em>  
><em> Who needs genies in a bottle girl<em>  
><em> If they already got you<em>  
><em> (Got you, I got you)<em>

_ [eve:]_  
><em> Boy you make me feel so lucky<em>  
><em> Finally the stars align<em>  
><em> Never has it been so easy<em>  
><em> To be in love and to give you<em>  
><em> This heart of mine<em>

_ You know what I need (aye)_  
><em> I know what you like, (aye)<em>  
><em> Put it all together baby<em>  
><em> We could be alright (hey)<em>  
><em> How can this be wrong<em>  
><em> When it feels so right?<em>  
><em> Yeah, I really love you<em>  
><em> I really love you (oh)<em>  
><em> And I'll never let you go...<em>

_ You should know_  
><em> I'm never gonna change<em>  
><em> I'm always gonna stay<em>  
><em> When you call for me<em>  
><em> I'm right there (right there)<em>  
><em> Right there (right there)<em>

_ 'Cause you listen and you care_  
><em> You're so different<em>  
><em> No one compares<em>  
><em> And if you never change<em>  
><em> I'm gonna stay right there<em>  
><em> I'll always be right there<em>

_ You got it, you got it babe_  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>

_ I get butterflies, just thinking_  
><em> About you boy you're on my mind<em>  
><em> Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming<em>  
><em> Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time<em>

_ You know what I need (aye)_  
><em> I know what you like, (aye)<em>  
><em> Put it all together baby<em>  
><em> We could be alright (hey)<em>  
><em> How can this be wrong<em>  
><em> When it feels so right?<em>  
><em> Yeah I really need you<em>  
><em> I really love you (oh)<em>  
><em> And I'll never let you go...<em>

_ You should know_  
><em> I'm never gonna change<em>  
><em> I'm always gonna stay<em>  
><em> When you call for me<em>  
><em> I'm right there (right there)<em>  
><em> Right there (right there)<em>

_ 'Cause you listen and you care_  
><em> It's so different<em>  
><em> No one compares<em>  
><em> And if you never change<em>  
><em> I'm gonna stay right there<em>  
><em> I'll always be right there<em>

_ [shane:]_  
><em> (What, okay, what)<em>  
><em> Now if it all fell through<em>  
><em> Would you catch me before the pavement (what)<em>  
><em> If my Benz turned back to public transportation<em>  
><em> Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting (what)<em>  
><em> And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary<em>  
><em> A player too<em>  
><em> You know I have some girls missionary (oh)<em>  
><em> My black book of numbers thicker than the dictionary<em>  
><em> And Bible I got it recycled<em>  
><em> I love and I like you<em>  
><em> Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-through<em>  
><em> That's why I got you<em>

_ [eve:]_  
><em> And I'll never let you go... (I got you)<em>

_ You should know_  
><em> I'm never gonna change (I'm never gonna change)<em>  
><em> I'm always gonna stay (I'm always gonna stay)<em>  
><em> When you call for me<em>  
><em> I'm right there (I'm right there)<em>  
><em> Right there<em>

_ 'Cause you listen and you care_  
><em> You're so different<em>  
><em> No one compares<em>  
><em> And if you never change<em>  
><em> I'm gonna stay right there<em>  
><em> I'll always be right there<em>

_ (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)_  
><em> You got it, I'll always be right there<em>  
><em> (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)<em>  
><em> I'll always be right there<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>  
><em> You got it, you got it babe<em>  
><em> Got it babe"<em>

Everyone applauseds again when they come off stage when they get gto us i say" good song guys but is it ok if we go home i'm kinda tierd" they nod and we head out when we get home we all go to bed and i fall asleep staraight away i micheals arms.

**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW JUST SO YOU KNOW THOUGH I WON'T UPDATE THIS TILL NEXT FRIDAY UNLESS I GET FIVE REVIEWS THEN I WILL UPDAT IT SOONER LOVE YOU ALLXXX**


	15. Chapter 15

_**monica pov**_

oh i am so going to get that little bitch for dating shane and then micheal. ugh what gives her the right to date two of the hottest guys in this damn town. She is probably useing some kind of magic there is no way that she would be able to get them to fall for her otherwise. She is ugly, a nerd and has a stupid and unflatering personality. I will get her dirty little secret out of her no matter what it takes and when i have it i will get michel for myself.

_**claire pov**_

I'm starting to get a bit nervouse about monica again. She is always watching me and giving me the evils. I'm scared she is going to try and kill me again. I know micheal won't let that happen but it still scares me I don't want to die.

Ok I'm being stupid Monica has always hated me just because she looks at me doesn't mean she is going to kill me. I'm probably just freaking out because things are going good in my life and normally when that happens things start to go bad. I'm actually really happy I have an amazing boyfriend, a funny guy best friend and my sassy eve who I'm helping make dinner right now because she really can't cook.

We are giggling over how shane has a tendency to smirk while you kiss him. I look at eve and say between laughs " oh thank god I'm not the only one who has noticed its a little weird don't you think?" Eve giggles at me and replies " a little but oh well he is still an amazing kisser you have to admit" I just smile and nod. We carry on cooking.

We only get about fifteen minutes of cooking done before Micheal comes in and grabs my waist while whispering in my ear " got a minute?" I nod and tell eve I'll be back in a minute. Michael takes my hand a leads me up to his room. We arrive in the room and his pulls me into a kiss straight away. I automatically respond and kiss him back.

Not that I'm complaining but I wonder what made Micheal want to drag me up here just to kiss me so i pull away and say in a breathy voice " not that I'm not enjoying this or anything but what brought this bdon you never normally just drag me away to make out" he chuckles and replies " well I did actually need to speak to you about something but you looked so sexy cooking I couldn't resist kissing you when I got you alone" I blush at that. I peck him on the lips and whisper "so what you want to talk to me about?" He takes me over to the bed and sits me down. He looks at me and says " ok well you know how it is your birthday next week?" I nod at him so he continues " ok well I wanted to do something special for you for it so I talked to Amelie and she gave us passes to get out of town for the weekend and I booked up a room at motel just a mile out of town you want to go" I smile and leap on Micheal screaming yes. We fall back on the bed and I start kissing him. This kiss soon turns into full on making out. Micheal is even nibbling on my bottom lip. I open my mouth with a gasp and Michaels tongue shoots in. I think things would of gone further if we didn't hear someone clear their throat behind us. We causing me to fall off the bed and Shane an eve to burst out laughing in the doorway. I glare at them and snap " ever heard of knocking" eve giggles and replies "oh but hunny we did" I blush and look away. Micheal pulls me up off the floor.

I hide my fave in Micheal chest I just hear shane say "come on love birds dinners ready" he chuckles again and walks away with eve. Me and Michael follow quickly behind I get the top of the steps when I realise my phone is in my room I just tell Michael I'm going to get it and I run to my room. As I get in there my phones goes off with a text message. I check it and see its myrin saying he needs me. I sigh and head downstairs to see everyone at the table already. I sigh "sorry guys but I've gotta go out Myrin needs me I'll be back in a hour and no no one is coming with me and also don't try to stop me this is my job so bye be back in a hour two tops" I quickly peck Micheal on the lips before heading out the front door.

Because morganville is a small town I'm halfway there in no time. But I feel someone following me I look behind me and see no one there. I just shrug it off and keep walking. I'm walking past a ally when a hand shoots out extremely fast and grabs my arm pulling me inside the ally. I'm thrown against the wall hitting my head on it I fall to the ground. Everything goes black

_**A/N HEY GUYS A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT I LOVE YOU ALL XX**_


	16. announcment

hey everyone i know it has been a long time since i have updated any of my stories but i think that is because i am writing so many at once so i have decided to just focus of magical music right now and then once i have finished that one i will go onto another i hope you all understand.

love you all xxx


End file.
